TF: Musical Plot Bunnies
by Shiningheartproductions72.3
Summary: This is a collection of Transformers short stories or oneshots. Each and every one is inspired by a song of some sort. The songs include; "Set Fire to the Rain" "Blaze of Glory" and "Mama Mia". From artists like; Alan Jackson, Tanya Tucker, Blackmore's Night and Carly Rae Jespsen and many more. ( For entertainment only, I own nothing)
1. Info & Disclaimers

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own ANY of the songs, charters or bands. I never have, and never will. The only thing I own in theses stories is my OCs. Even I have limited authority over those, cause they are still partly under the TF logo.

**Plot: **This is a collection of Transformers short stories or oneshots. Each and every one is inspired by a song of some sort. The songs include; "Set Fire to the Rain" "Blaze of Glory" and "Mama Mia". From artists like; Alan Jackson, Tanya Tucker, Blackmore's Night and Carly Rae Jespsen and many more.

**Author notes:**

I will eventually reuse a song, if it fits more than one character or pairing, or event. I have several other Musical Plot Bunnies stories; Team Knight Rider, Knight Rider, Cars, and will eventually write one for the Inheritance Cycle.

If I do something wrong, please let me know. Same with spelling an grammar.

* * *

_Hey peps :)_

_It's me and my musical plot bunnies again, this time it's Transformers :3_

_*Sigh* This WHOLE first page is just info you might need for the stories, as well as disclaimers, so if you want to skip this page feel free to do wouldn't hurt if you do. It will give you a few insider looks.  
_

* * *

**Featured Artists:  
**Blackmore's Night, Justin Moore, Lonestar

Some of the main OC's you will meet here are:

None so far

* * *

**Parings:**

You will encounter many different parings here. Some of the ones are:

Ironhide/Chromia,

**Featured series:**

**(The stars **** Do not appear on the chapter titals.)**

_*Movie* = Live Action Films directed by Micheal Bay  
_

_*TFP* = Transformers Prime and Transformers Prime; Beast Hunters  
_

_*RID* = Robots in Disguise Cartoon (Not the new on going comic)  
_

*Cybertron* = The last series in the Unicron Trilogy

*N/A* = None/any/all series

_*G1* = Generation One, the original classic show.  
_

*Animated* = Transformers Animated Cartoon

*Armada* = Transformers Armada the first series in the Unicron Trilogy.

*Energon* Transformers Energon the second series in the Unicron Trilogy. It is unliky I am going to use this, as for I did enjoy the show, and have no interest in writing about it.

Do not ask me to write any G2 & Rescue Bots. I haven't watch it, and do not plan on doing so.

* * *

Some characters I have added so far:

*Movie* Ironhide, Chromia, Sideswipe, Ratchet,

*Armada* Jetfire Starscream

* * *

Time scale:

**Astrosecond** .498 seconds

**Klik** 1.2 minutes

**Breem** 8.2 Minutes

**Groon **1 hour

**Joor** 6 hours

**Solar Cycle** 1 day

**Mega-Cycle** 93 hours or 3.875 days

**Deca-cycle** 10 days

**Quartex** 1 Earth Month

**Stellar Cycle** 400 days

**Vorn **10 years

**Orn: **300 years

* * *

Me writing

"Normal Talking"

Speechless characters(Like TFP Bumblebee)/telepathic speech/Radio & TV transmissions/Computers/Long Distance speech without com-link (Reports)  


_*Com-Link*_

_Thoughts_

**:Bonded Pairs Talking:**

**_*The Thirteen/Matrix of Leadership*_**

**Minicons/Cyberpets/Transformers Like Ravage and Laserbeack**


	2. Again Someday Movie

**Plot:** Sideswipe mourns the loss of his mentor and old friend, and Ratchet gives him the best advice.

_Now you're gone, we're left to carry on._

_Though the night seems twice as long,_

_And here within my heart, I don't feel very strong,_

_But we will meet again.  
Now you're gone, we're left to carry on._

_In the wind I hear your song._

_With every passing hour, I'm feeling more alone._

_But we will meet again someday_

_~ "Again someday" - Blackmore's Night_

_Perhaps they are not the stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy. ~Author Unknown_

Rain plummeted on the roof of Sideswipe's hanger in a loud, steady torrent. It was a miserable day to say the least.

The young warrior was gliding back and forth in front of the doors, cursing at fate itself. Sure, he'd wanted to become the Autobot's leading weapons specialist and warrior; but not like this.

Only a month before, Sentinel Prime, had betrayed the very Autobot's he'd once lead. He had killed Ironhide without even a second though; Leaving Sideswipe to take over his mentor's responsibility.

Only that morning, Optimus Prime had come in and appointed him to the new Autobot Weapons Specialist. He had given Sideswipe a large, black box that Sideswipe had seen Ironhide carry in his truck bed from time to time. Inside, had been a series of notes, war tales, blue prints, and a small package for Sideswipe.

The silver autobot turned in another circle. "How could you leave me like this?!" He yelled at the rain in a half growl, half plea. His voice was weak from a whole day's worth of shouting at the rain, and everything else that grabbed the young bot's attention.

Sure, Sideswipe knew how to fight, and build weapons, but he didn't have the experience to perform the job. Or did he?

"Sideswipe?" Ratchet's voice call from outside the bay doors.

Sideswipe made a strait face and forced his emotions down. He would stay in control. _For Ironhide; do it for Ironhide._ He thought.

"Door's Unlocked." Sideswipe called, barely keeping his voice from quivering. He wasn't ready for this job; he wasn't ready for it at all.

The doors slid open, than closed again as the lime green medic walked in. "Do you have time to talk?" Ratchet asked him.

Sideswipe summed up all his courage and turned around. "I have nothing else to do." Sideswipe motioning to some Cybertronian sized chairs in the corner of the hanger.

Ratchet sat down, and pulled something from a bag on his lap. He handed Sideswipe a cube of energon.

Sideswipe took the cube than sat down across from Ratchet.

Ratchet looked over at a large painting, covered in random scribbles and paint hand prints; obviously made for his by Annabelle, William Lennox's daughter. "I know Ironhide's death has hit you hard. I know you haven't finished all your training yet. So, Optimus and I have decided to take the matters in to our own servos. Optimus and I will take turns teaching you all you need to know about holding up your mentor's position." Sideswipe stayed silent, knowing Ratchet wasn't quite done talking.

"But for now, you don't need to worry about any duties. But, that's not quite why I'm here." Ratchet said, taking Sideswipe by surprise.

"Why are you here?" Sideswipe asked, staring blankly in to his cube.

"To give some advice." Ratchet said.

The sliver warrior glared up at him. "I don't need advice."

Ratchet raised an eye ridge. "I highly doubt that." Ratchet stood, and walked to the nearby wall.

Sideswipe glanced after him. "What, in the name of Primus are you doing?" Ratchet turned of the lights.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sideswipe growled, but was silenced from any further comment by Ratchet; displaying a holograph of the stars.

"What do you see?" Ratchet asked.

Sideswipe stared at then holograph. "Uh... Stars? What else am I supposed to say?"

Ratchet sighed. "You have as thick of a processor as Ironhide did... keep watching." A shooting start flashed across the holograph.

"What does a falling star have to do with death?" Sideswipe asked glumly.

Ratchet stared at him "Everything." The medic turned the lights back on. "If life was a sky, Ironhide, Jazz and any other living creature would be nothing more than a shooting star. But, if you hold to that memory, the shooting star never really dies. It's there, in your heart. As long as you keep believing in the future; the star's light will keep shining." Sideswipe blinked.

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." Sideswipe whispered.

Ratchet nodded. "Ironhide's not dead, not until you forget him; until stop fighting for what you know is wright. Who would Ironhide say this... When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure. And a treasure like that is worth fighting for."

Sideswipe sighed again. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked over at the youngster. "Yes?"

"Do you think... Ironhide knew he was going to die that day?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet smiled. "A good mech knows that he may die any time. And Ironhide was as good of a mech as any I have ever met. Now, if you excuse me, I need to check up on Optimus's arm. Just remember Sideswipe if you ever need anything, come and talk to be okay?"

Sideswipe nodded. "Thank you."

Ratchet turned and headed out side, looking back over his shoulder once to glance back at Sideswipe.

When Ratchet left, Sideswipe turned, and rolled to the other end of the room, and looked out the small window. The rain had stopped, and clouds have moved away. Sideswipe stood there for hours, he felt himself relax for the first time in a month.

By than the stars had come out, and the moon was shining brightly above the base. Just then, a shooting star flashed across his vision. It almost look it had been headed right for Sideswipe, it's long golden tale flashing brightly, before vanishing in to the nigh; but the images stayed there, held in Sideswipes spark.

He smiled. "We will meet again, but until then, I promise with the last light of my spark, I will make you proud, and I will NEVER forget you."


	3. Til My last Day Movie

Okay, here's one for Ironhide and Chromia, it's not as long as the last one, but I think it's better than the first one.

* * *

Paring: Ironhide/Chromia

_People say I'm just a rough boy  
I ain't no good for you girl  
It's a dead end street, tryin' to love me  
Yeah, I'll wreck your world  
I can see why they're all talkin'  
Lookin' back at my past  
I've got a bad name, but a man can change  
I'm livin' proof of that_

Til my last day, til my last breath  
Of everyone that can, I can love you the best  
Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you  
All the way up, til they lay me down  
Six feet under the cold hard ground  
Til my last day, I'll be lovin' you  
~ Til my last day ~ Justin Moore

"PUT ME DOWN." Chromia growled.

"No." Ironhide said stubbornly from his position on his back in the grass by the Lennox's property.

She shot him in the knee.

"Ow!" He complained

"NOW!" She growled

He let her down, setting her next to him.

Chromia rolled her optics. "I tried to warn you."

She had met him a very long time ago, back on Cybertron, during the beginning days of the war, back when almost nobody took the two factions seriously. He had joined the Autobots after leaving the Cybertronian army after they had become the Decepticons. He had no desire to harm innocents.

She had joined along with her sisters, Elita-One and Arcee and Flare-up. The two had first met in the training room after Optimus had ordered him to become a trainer for the younger Autobots who had no experience. They had gotten along from day one.

When she had confessed her love for him to her sister, Elita-one had looked troubled. She hadn't been all too happy with her sister's choice of a mate. She had argued that Ironhide was insubordinate, rough, irresponsible, reckless, rude, and probably gonna get himself killed before the end of the stellar-year.

Chromia had argued that he was like a wolf bot, for far away he might look mean, but if you got to know him he was loyal, protective, gentle, a little wild, certainly interesting, a sweet heart at spark, and the best warrior this side of the galaxy.

She had been right.

It had taken her sisters some time to get used to Ironhide, but even they had grown to like him.

But the whole argument had restarted after they had found about how Ironhide had been a Thetacon, a part a military tribe of transformers before Sentinel Prime had reunited Cybertron.

But Ironhide had proved that he was all that Chromia had argued.

During an attack on Iacon, Ironhide and plowed through a burning building, and fought of a whole troop of cons AND tackled Starscream just to rescue her. She had been too hurt to move, so he had picked her up in one arm, and continued to blast any Decepticon stupid or brave enough to get too close.

From that day on, the arguments had stopped completely.

No here they lay on a faraway planet, so many centuries later, Ironhide playing headrest and Chromia trying to weave flowers in to the cracks of his helm armor life seemed so quiet and peaceful that both warriors.

If only it could stay like this forever.

"Ironhide?" Chromia asked.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

She smiled and stuck a daisy in between one of his head-crests. "How long do you plan on staying with me?" She asked, playfully sticking another flower in his helm, but she really did want to know.

"Until I join the Well of Allsparks, but even that will be too soon." He said.

She smiled and kissed the scar over his injured optic. "That's what I wanted to hear."

He smiled. "We wouldn't have it any another way."

* * *

Okay, this on was just completely adorable. We almost had a little Romeo & Juliet thing with Arcee's sisters XD

I hope you like!

Please let me know what you though, feel free to suggest a song too!


	4. What about now? Armada

Hey guys/gals! Here's the next chapter!

This is **not** a Starscream/Jetfire pairing, it's just friendship. I know the lyrics say "Baby" in them, but that's the song was written. I just started watching "Transformers Armada" I just love Jetfire, Starscream and Red Alert. So, I decided to write this.

I am still a little rusty at writing Jetfire and Starscream; I haven't really done it before.

I also just randomly named the city they're in "Argo."

* * *

_And that road rolls out like a welcome mat_

_I don't know where it goes but it beats where we're at_

_We always said someday, somehow_

_We were gonna get away, gonna blow this town_

_What about now, how 'bout tonight?_

_Baby for once let's don't think twice_

_Let's take that spin that never ends_

_That we've been talking about_

_What about now, why should we wait?_

_We can chase these dreams down the interstate_

_And be long gone 'fore the world moves on and makes another round_

_What about now?_

_We've been puttin' this off baby long enough_

_Just give me the word, and we'll be kickin' up dust_

_We both know it's just a matter of time_

_'Til our hearts start racin' for that county line_

_We could hang around this town forever making plans_

_But there won't ever be a better time to take this chance_

_~ What about now? ~ Lonestar_

Jetfire leaned back on the poll, watching the steady stream of seekers walking or flying past him. It was a normal day in the seeker city of Argo, but not for Jetfire. He was planning on joining the new war forces tomorrow and was planning on asking his best friend Starscream to join him.

Something touched his wing.

He spun around to see Starscream. "Hey, 'Fire"

Jetfire smiled. "Screamer, you're late. I told you to be here half a Groon already."

The red and black seeker shrugged. "I stopped to talk to Thundercracker."

Jetfire chuckled. "So, where do you want to go?" Starscream asked, motioning around with his hand.

The other seeker shrugged, looking around excitedly. "How about the old ridge?" He suggested.

With a silent nod, both seekers transformed, shooting thought the sky like arrows. Jetfire poured on the speed, nudging up a little farther than Starscream. The other seeker pulled ahead of him, the race to the ridge was on.

The two raced each other through the skies, twirling in a dangerous dance over the hills, until at least, with the sleeker Starscream in the lead; they landed on the dusty top of what they called "The old ridge."

They had found this place when they had been sparklings, sneaking away from the safety of their brethren, to go explore the world. Seekers were adventure "seekers", but none loved exploring more than Starscream and Jetfire. They were known for being "Curious, brave, and unrestrained by everyday problems."

The ridge was fairly large, and stood broadside to the city. Miles of hills stretched between it, and Argo. The particular area on with the two seekers stood was even more spectacular than the ridge itself, in all its height and gleaming orange iron surface.

This was the perfect place to go watch the sunset, a small outcropping of rock worked as a perch, landing or takeoff point, while it also sheltered the rest of the "hideout" from the view of other who didn't know what or where they were looking.

Jetfire collapsed onto a boulder, wheezing heavily. Primus, he must be out of shape!

"I'm guessing from the tension I was feeling from you earlier that you wanted to tell me something?" Starscream asked, although he was sure he was correct.

Jetfire nodded, rising to his feet. "Yeah. I'm planning on joining this brewing war, I'm gonna sign up tomorrow, and was wondering of you would join me."

Starscream's wings dropped. "You could have told me earlier."

Jetfire's wings dropped like a mirror before him, this time only to guilt than frustration. "I would have, but I didn't really decide until last night when I was talking to Bluebell and her bother. They gave me the idea, blame them."

Starscream was still for a little while. "What side where you planning on joining?" He asked.

The other seeker shrugged. "The Autobots I guess, I mean they're the ones with the highest moral standards here."

"Jetfire, you do realize that pretty much every other seeker's joining the Decepticons or whatever they call themselves?" Starscream asked, shaking his head, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted.

Jetfire shrugged. "They're doing it because Mr. Perfect got suckered in by that Megatron freak."

The red and while seeker had always liked to come up with nicknames for whatever seeker was in charge of their race, and lately it was "Mr. Perfect", mostly because that's what he acted like.

"So, you gonna join me?" Jetfire asked. "We finally have a chance to do what we've always wanted, we can't give up now!"

"Jetfire..." Starscream said, but was promptly ignored by the ranting seeker.

"For years we've been stuck here, heck, we've never even left Argo before! Now, we get our chance! The skies are supposed to be clear tomorrow, we can we have a perfect shot for Iacon; we could get there before sundown if we hurry. It's supposed to be clear night skies too! Wouldn't that be the perfect welcome mat? A star swathed Iacon?"

Starscream sighed, "Jetfire... Can-"

"Just think about it, a new life in Iacon, no fighting, a new start, it would be wonderful! Iacon must be so much better than this grease smear!"

"Jetfire!" Starscream said his voice rising slightly, its tone perfectly matched by the movement of his now, straight up wings.

But still the other seeker ranted on, completely unaware.

"Remember when we were little? We always wanted to leave Argo, now after all these years, we have our chance! What about now, how 'bout tonight? We can pack up today, and leave with the sunlight, we'd be long gone before the sun rises tomorrow that, that night we'd be in Iacon! The big city!"

"JETFIRE! STOP IGNORING ME!" Starscream shouted, to get the Jetfire's attention.

Jetfire frowned. "What?" he said, sounding slightly annoyed

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, I kind of-"

"Starscream, for once I your life, don't think twice about my crazy ideas, have I ever gotten us into a mess I haven't gotten us out of?"

"No, but-"

"Why should we wait for the war to call on us, hey, if we join now, we even get to pick our job any everything."

"Jetfire, we're seekers, we don't have much of a choice. Have you ever seen a ground fighting seeker?" Starscream asked, feeling slightly like his teacher for scolding Jetfire.

"No, but-"

This time it was Starscream's turn to cut the other seeker off. "Do you REALLY think they're gonna let us be snipers, or combat medics or whatever? No, we'll either be stuck in aerial combat, message caring or bomb."

"Since when do you have anything against aerial combat?"

Starscream sighed. "I don't I'm just correcting you."

Jetfire returned a sigh, before sitting down on a rock nearby. "So, you gonna join me?"

Starscream's wings dropped even lower, until they nearly touched the ground. "I promised my brothers that's join them."

"Oh."

"I tried to tell you, but you ignored me."

Jetfire shrugged. "Sorry."

"How about you join us Jetfire? Stay with the rest of us seekers? We can head south to Kaon instead."

Jetfire sat silent for a long time as the two friends watched the day roll past before them, they could see seekers buzzing around Argo like a swarm of angry cyberbees.

"I'll think about it." Jetfire said.

Starscream smiled. "Good. Now, how about we forget about the war and have some fun? The last one to café is buying!"

Together the two flew off towards the city, the grim mood left standing alone in the sun.

* * *

Bluebell is one of my seeker OC's, her brother they mentioned is Knightfire.

So, what did you think? Let me know, your reviews always make my day!


End file.
